


Twister

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: Kirihara titled his head to the side. "What are you doing, Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai?""Playing twister," Niou hissed.The sarcasm went over Kirihara’s head.





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joke and was never actually posted on tumblr, but let's have it in this series, why not.

The locked door should have warned him.

Scrap that—the sock that was hung from the handle of that same locked door, and the sounds that came from the other side of it, should have warned him.

But Kirihara Akaya was never the sharpest tool in the shed. Not that he'll ever admit it, and God help the poor bastard who'll dare mentioning it to his ears. The Devil of Rikkaidai might not understand the meaning of the words, but he'll recognize the insult behind them.

So Kirihara, tired after his practice that continued long after everyone else left the courts, ignored the sounds, ignored the sock, and used the spare key that was kept under the plant at the entrance to the locker rooms to get inside.

He was not prepared to the sight in front of him.

Yagyuu laid on one of the benches, hands gripping the sides of it, face and neck a deep shade of red. His glasses hung loosely on his face, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and Niou's shoulders kept his feet near his head. That couldn't have been too comfortable.

Niou's position seemed to be a lot better. He was crouching over Yagyuu, his hair just as sweaty and face just as red, but his body was not bent in any way that seemed too painful.

Both of them looked at the door when Kirihara walked in—Yagyuu with horror and Niou with an expression that was somewhere between a satisfied smirk to annoyed frown.

Kirihara titled his head to the side. "What are you doing, Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai?"

"Playing twister," Niou hissed.

The sarcasm went over Kirihara's head. "Oh. Why did you lock the door?"

One of Yagyuu's hands left the bench as he facepalmed.

"We wanted a private game just for ourselves," Niou answered Kirihara nonchalantly. Slowly, he starts moving, not tearing his eyes off the younger boy.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu said, his tone warning.

Niou only smiled at him. "Kirihara-kun," he said, his eyes still fixed on Yagyuu and his movements not stopping. "Will you leave us alone?"

As he stepped outside and locked the door behind him, he head Niou saying, "Now, where were we, Yaaagyuu? Oh right. Left hand on –"

As said before—Kirihara Akaya: not the sharpest tool in the shed.

19 years old Kirihara Akaya pays for uni by having a part time job selling electronics over the phone. He is pretty good at it, mostly because he has a way to scare people into buying stuff they absolutely don't need.

But every once in a while, he finds a customer that gives him a hard time.

Right now, for example, he is trying to talk a middle-aged woman into buying one of those iRobots vacuum cleaners. "Think about it," he says. "You sit up, your legs up in the air, and a machine cleans the house for you. Simple as that."

"Oh no dear, I really don't think that would be good. You see, my kids leave all kinds of stuff on the floor. That could be a problem."

"I promise you, Ma'am, you won't regret this purchase. We've received countless positive reviews!"

"You know how kids are these days, young man. Everything is everywhere and nothing can help the mess. The amount of times I stepped on a LEGO piece or on their Twister arrow board…"

Something nags at Kirihara's mind as he keeps his attempts to convince the woman on the other side of the phone, some distant memory.

He almost drops the phone when the image comes back to him—Yagyuu on the bench with Niou moving behind him, Niou's words…

"—just always so messy, and I don't think a machine can stop that because the problem starts at what they are taught at school these—"

" _ They were  _ not  _ playing twister!"  _ he shouts, horror escaping his tone.

"Is everything alright, young man?"

Kirihara hangs up the phone and knocks his head on the table. He takes his phone out of his pocket and punches the screen.

_ 'I hate you Niou-senpai!' _

A reply comes in shortly.

_ 'Love you too, Bakaya. What did I do?' _   
  



End file.
